


good boy

by theguiltyones



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Happy consensual sex, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Jeremy, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, boyf riends - Freeform, brief mentions of dysphoria but no real angst or anything!, jeremy likes to be in control after the squipcident, michael mell has a praise kink pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguiltyones/pseuds/theguiltyones
Summary: jeremy finds out about michael's praise kink





	good boy

Discovering Michael’s praise kink started with them making out in one of their beanbags with Jeremy straddling Michael as a forgotten game of Apocalypse of The Damned was stuck on a Game Over screen in the background.

Jeremy moved from kissing Michael to sucking and biting at his neck, leaving a trail of hickies behind as he grinded his hips down into Michael’s.

“Fuck, ah Jeremy!” Michael yelped as Jeremy bit down especially hard in a certain part of his neck and Jeremy giggled and pressed a soft kiss to the already bruising mark.

“Sorry baby” Jeremy mumbled and began to kiss him again, tugging at his hair and bucking his hips or biting down on Michael’s slightly chapped lips whenever he moaned. Jeremy had a huge thing for Michael’s moans and any other desperate little noises he made when they were fooling around and used the knowledge of Michael’s kinks and sensitive spots to his advantage because Michael was so vocal. 

Jeremy slipped a hand down Michael’s underwear and brushed his thumb over the most sensitive part of his body. They struggled a bit with choice of language about Michael’s junk when they first got together, Jeremy was overly worried at times about saying the wrong thing and causing Michael’s dysphoria to worsen which ended up with them referring to it as Michael’s dick even if it made him giggle sometimes and he was still to embarrassed to call it that himself during sex but he was definitely more comfortable with it and he’d be lying he said it didn’t turn him on to hear Jeremy call it that.

Michael moaned immediately upon contact, clearly very turned on already which made Jeremy even harder in his pants.

“So good for me Michael, so responsive. Good boy.” Jeremy broke their kiss to whisper to Michael who whimpered without even being touched in response to what Jeremy had said.

“Someone like being called a good boy huh?” Jeremy teased and Michael blushed immediately.

“Shut up Jeremy” Michael groaned and Jeremy tugged at his hair with his free hand, forcing Michael to look him in the eyes. 

“Alright maybe I do it’s not a big deal it’s not like it’s just that” Michael began to explain and then turned a brighter shade of red.

“Not just that? So like, you like being called different things?” Jeremy questioned and Michael covered his eyes in embarrassment.

“No, I mean yeah but you know the things I like to be called it’s more like getting told I’m doing a good job or I’m good at something. Y’know, general praise.” Michael admitted and Jeremy smirked.

“You have a praise kink huh baby boy? I should have known.” Jeremy grinned, pulling Michael’s hands away from his eyes and going back to attacking his neck while at the same time returning to rub Michael’s dick.

Any embarrassment that Michael had was pretty much forgotten once Jeremy had started touching him again, the boy was good with his hands. And his mouth. Michael was one lucky guy.

Jeremy had to pull a hand away from Michael’s hair to squeeze at his own dick once Michael started being vocally responsive to Jeremy’s actions. Because of the sensitivity in that particular place Michael always moaned so obscenely and the first time Jeremy had heard it he nearly came in his pants.

“Fuck, you moan so pretty for me baby. You wanna be a really good boy and suck my dick?” Jeremy asked and Michael nodded immediately, eyes widening in excitement making Jeremy grin. He really was such a good boy.

They re-adjusted so Jeremy was sitting up on the opposite beanbag with his pants and underwear now pulled down and Michael was situated between his legs. Jeremy grabbed his dick and guided it in Michael’s direction who immediately took it in his mouth. Jeremy’s hand went right to Michael’s hair where he knew he liked it to be pulled and tugged making the boy deep throat his dick.

“F-fuck” Jeremy muttered under his breath as he looked down at Michael taking his dick, he looked so fucked out already and they’d barely done anything yet. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were tearing up a little bit from choking, his hair was messed up from Jeremy pulling it and he was being so obedient and submissive that it turned Jeremy on even more. Before the Squip Jeremy would have considered himself more on the submissive end of being a switch but now after the Squip had been so controlling and horrible Jeremy liked to be the one in control, which was good for Michael who was surprisingly very submissive. Plus Jeremy liked looking after Michael and being his dom, especially if it meant he got to see Michael like this.

Jeremy tugged at Michael’s hair again to get him to look up at him which Michael did straight away and Jeremy moaned at the visual of Michael looking up at him through his eyelashes while deep-throating his cock.

“Shit, baby boy stop I don’t want to cum yet. You want me to fuck you?” Jeremy asked and Michael took his mouth away immediately.

“Yes please” Michael answered immediately, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Good boy. Get on the bed.” Jeremy ordered and Michael did as he was told straight away making Jeremy smile. He followed the boy and straddled him on the bed, reaching down to stroke Michael’s dick as he rolled a condom on his own.

“Jeremyy, stop teasing!” Michael whimpered and Jeremy smirked before giving in and thrusting into him. Michael’s complaining was cut off with a moan and Jeremy growled as Michael scratched down his back and pushed in deeper and harder repetitively while leaving hickies on Michael’s neck and collarbones where his t-shirt slipped down.  
Jeremy wasn’t going to last long after having Michael suck his dick and he was determined to make Michael come before he did so he started rubbing Michael’s dick as he was fucking him and Michael moaned so loud Jeremy was very glad Michael’s mom’s had decided to go out on a date tonight so they weren’t home to hear Jeremy fucking their son.

“F-fuck Jeremy that feels so good! Why don’t you do this every time?” Michael whined and Jeremy laughed lowly.

“You like that baby?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Y-yeah fuck Jeremy don’t stop!” Michael moaned like a porn star and Jeremy sped up both his hand and his hip movements until Michael’s leg started shaking and he started to arch his back.

“Nuh, uh Mikey. Have I given you permission to cum yet?” Jeremy asked in a teasing tone and Michael whimpered pathetically.

“Please Jeremy, fuck please I’ll be a good boy I promise I need it please!” Michael begged and Jeremy’s hips stuttered at how hot it was to have Michael pleading like that.

“You beg so pretty baby boy, cum for me.” Jeremy spoke firmly, speeding up his hand and fucking deeply into Michael as he came, Jeremy came shortly after from feeling Michael tighten around him and collapsed onto the other boy exhausted.

“You did so good Michael, I love you.” Jeremy mumbled into Michael’s bruised neck and Michael blushed.

“I love you too Jeremy, but you have to pull out eventually.” Michael giggled and Jeremy groaned.

“Fine, if you come have a shower with me?” Jeremy asked with a cheeky grin on his face as he pulled out of Michael and tied the condom, tossing into the trash for Michael to deal with later. Michael rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend and stood up, dragging Jeremy to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend wanted me to write more michael/jeremy because he prefers reading my writing and I've made him Very Into michael/jeremy smut sorry im a sinner


End file.
